1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control yoke apparatus for use with a microcomputer programmed for aircraft simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent growth of the use of personal computers has spawned a variety of interesting computer similation games. Perhaps the most interesting of the group are programs designed to simulate the take off and landing of aircraft. See for example, Flight Simulator.TM. developed and sold by Microsoft, Inc., of Bellevue, Wash. Most of such games are played using a simple X-Y joy stick in conjunction with a standard keyboard that acts as a throttle input. It is also possible to use two joy sticks, one for the maneuvering of the simulated aircraft and the other for throttle simulation. Aircraft simulation programs have significant potential. First of all, the programs teach a certain amount of skill and dexterity. Second, there is the possibility that they could be used for flight certification purposes and training given their high degree of perceived authenticity. Unfortunately, the greatest deficiency of prior art software simulations is that the little joy sticks are a generally unsatisfactory substitute for real cockpit equipment. Therefore it was a major object of this invention to replace unauthentic little joy sticks with a highly reliable, inexpensive control wheel equivalent that would give the user a greater sense of actual flight conditions.
Flight simulation equipment has been used for a number of years to train and retrain pilots and to familiarize newcomers with the basic of aviation. A typical Trainer Control Column Mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,539. That patent generally discloses a flight simulator employing stationary mounted transducers operating by a wheel control through intermediate gearing. A torsion rod returns the wheel to its neutral position. A rotatable axial shaft is held in place by a reciprocating, non-rotary block which in turn is supported by a stationary block. Unfortunately the device described in that patent is relatively complicated, moderately expensive and not as realistic as the device taught in the present invention. In particular, there is nothing analogous to the unique crank arrangement of the present invention which, when combined with a resilient spring-like member controls an X-Y, two axis variable transducer in a realistic fashion. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,539 would probably be too expensive and elaborate for the type of consumers who purchase personal computers and use aircraft simulation software programs.
There are other prior art aircraft simulation references of possible interest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914 discloses an embdiment employing a wheel and a spring return mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,458 discloses a flight simulator apparatus employing a potentiometer mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,021 discloses a joy stick used for manipulating a plurality of resistors located at 90.degree. with respect to each other. This arrangement is typical of the structure of many game modern joysticks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,407 describes a Monitor Game Machine including a steering device. In and out manipulation of the steering device in addition to rotational manipulation causes the apparatus to send control signals to the game machine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,698 discloses an apparatus for simulating the control loading and feel of an aircraft. It includes the use of a joy stick and a linear bearing. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,775 describes a flight simulator which includes a joy stick for controlling a pair of potentiometers.
In general, prior art flight simulators are relatively expensive and complicated devices. There has been very little interest until recently in a mass produced mechanism for use with aircraft simulation software in the context of personal computers. The present invention permits the basic joy stick mechanism of a modern personal computer to be manipulated in an entirely realistic fashion by an aircraft wheel. There don't appear to be any other inexpensive devices that produce the same high degree of realistic simulation.